


Pressure Release

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Obedience, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke knows what Souji really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure Release

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Bingo square: obdedience.

When they've known each other a few days, just long enough that the question isn't too awkward, Souji turns to Yosuke and asks, in a voice like he can't believe it, "Did you really almost piss yourself in the TV?"

Yosuke'd hoped Souji'd forgotten about that. That it's still on his mind considering everything they've experienced is embarrassing, but he wants to look good in front of him so he does his best to laugh it off. "Yeah, but in my defense I was panicking pretty hardcore. Plus, I seriously had to go."

"Oh," Souji says, and that should be it but—

"Oh," Souji says, voice low, and his eyes go a little wide, and his face a little red, and when he turns away, staring into space and thinking about something Yosuke can only guess at, Yosuke finds himself crossing his legs and squeezing them together.

It's just one word. It probably doesn't mean anything, especially nothing like—like that.

But Souji doesn't look disgusted, and Yosuke can't helping thinking that maybe it does.

-

Souji's a good guest. He shows up exactly when Yosuke says will be good for him to come over, when his parents are at work, and helps Yosuke in the kitchen so they'll have something besides chips and soda to snack on. He gives him a hand cleaning the dishes, and offers to use the bad controller, the one with the analog stick that doesn't work quite right, but doesn't push it when Yosuke gives him the good one instead. Best of all, he drinks every glass of water Yosuke pushes his way, even though he can't be thirsty after the first two.

Souji sits too straight and fidgets when he thinks Yosuke isn't looking, but Yosuke's gotten good at watching him without being noticed, and he catches everything, his pants growing tight at each sign of discomfort.

Finally, when the pitcher's nearly empty, Souji sets down his controller and stands up. "I'll be right back."

Yosuke tries to sound casual when he says, "Where're you going?"

"Bathroom. It's down the hall, right?"

"Hold up." Yosuke gets up, takes his hand and tugs him forward. "Come here for a minute?"

He leads Souji to his bed and urges him onto his back, pushes until he's laying flat and Yosuke's sitting low on his stomach, pinning his wrists. Souji goes along with it, but he looks to the door and tries to shift Yosuke's weight. Yosuke wonders how bad the pressure is now, how close Souji is to losing it, and settles his weight more heavily until he's sure Souji can feel his erection.

Souji smiles at that. "Can't you wait another minute?"

"It turns you on, doesn't it?" Yosuke asks, and his voice sounds too loud. "Holding it in?"

Souji's smile falters. "What?"

"Holding it in, making... Making yourself wait. Does it feel good?"

There's a stretch of silence where Yosuke holds his breath and feels the stirrings of panic start to build up. It's easy to imagine the next word out of Souji's mouth will be a no, that he'll tell Yosuke to stop joking at best or call him a pervert at worse, and it's tempting to take it back, but Yosuke's sure of this, he knows he's right, and so he forces himself to wait.

After what seems like forever, Souji nods. It's so slight that Yosuke almost thinks he's imaging it, but it's there, and he sags with relief, leans over him. It's a minute before he can talk again. "You wanted—you wanted me to... Back then, if I had done it in the TV, what would you have done?"

Souji closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, exhales unevenly through his mouth. Yosuke moves with him when he lifts his hips.

"You drank all that water... Holding it must feel good, yeah, but you've gotta let go eventually." He presses a thumb against Souji's pulse, feels it beat under his skin. He doesn't have a tight hold on him; there's nothing keeping Souji from shrugging him off. "Why not now?"

Souji goes pale as the words sink in. He looks around the room, to the door that's still open, then down at the bed and Yosuke's legs snug around him. "People aren't supposed to like things like that," he says, and Yosuke can barely hear him.

"Says who?"

"Just...everyone. You don't do it." His voice shakes. "It's weird."

"The hell with everyone." Yosuke's ears are buzzing, and he feels dizzy. "There's no one here except us."

"I'll get everything dirty." But Souji doesn't sound upset about that.

"Yeah." Yosuke bends forward until their noses are touching. "Go ahead, partner."

Yosuke's not sure how long they stay like that, neither of them moving, Souji not even blinking, before he makes a tiny sound and Yosuke's thigh start to grow warm and damp. With each passing second, Souji's breath gets a little heavier, a little more strained, and Yosuke gets hot hearing it, his fingers tingling and his face burning, until he must be as red as Souji, who's pulling at Yosuke's sheet. He's going to have to wash that before his parents come home, and his pants, and Souji's, scrub everything down because Souji's—he's actually—

By the time he's done, Souji's panting raggedly and almost as hard as Yosuke.

"There we go," Yosuke says softly, and beneath him, Souji finally relaxes.


End file.
